1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an automatic drain apparatus of condensation formed at an air conditioner or a dehumidifier to the outside, and more particularly, to an automatic apparatus of condensation by which condensation is pumped by the buoyancy of the condensation to fill the siphon, and condensation is fully discharged with no energy and no noise.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As it is well know, an air conditioner is an apparatus for maintaining properly the indoor temperature using a refrigerating cycle, which is widely used in the world in large, including general homes.
In the refrigerating cycle, low temperature low pressure refrigerant is compressed by a compressor into high temperature high pressure vapor, and the vapor is transformed into liquid by heat exchange (i.e. heat release) with outdoor air at a condenser. Liquid refrigerant is expanded by heat exchange (i.e. endothermic reaction) with indoor air at an evaporator. Therefore, indoor air becomes cooler.
During the operation, moisture embedded in air is condensed by the temperature difference between an evaporator and the air, in which pressure of saturated vapor is dramatically lowered. Thus, a great quantity of condensation is formed on the evaporator. Proper process is required on the condensation due to the possibility of indoor contamination.
In a prior art, draining method is commonly adapted in that condensation is collected in a separate container and the collected condensation having a predetermined volume is infused into a drain pipe. It pays closed attention for condensation not to overflow form a container. Frequent dump of condensation accompanies great inconvenience in air conditioner use.
In these days, forcible drain method is commonly used in that a drain pipe is connected to a drain pan, which collects condensation, and a pump discharges the condensation. By using the forcible drain, condensation can be drained in easy and certain. It, however, leads a problem in that a drain pump must run continuously during an operation of an air conditioner. This increases the indoor unit noise and power consumption.
On the hands, the present applicant discloses an automatic drain apparatus of condensation using atmospheric pressure in Korean Utility Model Registration No. 0231674. In this technology, as condensation fills in a water tank in a maximum level, a water supplying pump runs for a while for the condensation to feed into a siphon. A siphon action starts when a siphon is filled with condensation. The siphon action continues owing to a water level control tank provided at an outlet of the siphon. Therefore, the condensation is discharged with no power.
This technology has an advantage in that a water supplying pump runs at one time during the operation of an air conditioner. A water level control tank, however, must be accurately installed at the predetermined level point with relative to the water level of a water supplying tank. This installation is very difficult and it is hard to anticipate the precise installation. Even after an installation of the cited apparatus is made, when an external force is applied to the exposed siphon, the level of a water level control tank is out of position and the siphon action is not accomplished smoothly.
Furthermore, the automatic draining apparatus that is working spontaneously is disclosed in Korean Utility Model Registration No. 0329477 and Japanese Laid Open Publication No. Heysei 10-339465. In this technology, the water level sensor detects the maximum level of condensation and a signal sends to the water supplying pump. The pump runs spontaneously and the siphon action starts to discharge the condensation. It has an advantage of an installation. However, since the pump must be operated spontaneously, it has a disadvantage of noise and electrical consumption. Furthermore, it has a problem in that the water supplying pump must be required to fill condensation to a siphon.
Discharge problem of condensation is not just limited to an air conditioner, but in the use of a dehumidifier, it must be accompanied in its characteristic. Therefore, discharge of condensation is one of the most important primary issues to many apparatus for generating condensation.